


Same Boat

by Spellnight



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellnight/pseuds/Spellnight
Summary: “Great.” Trini grinned “So you'll help me clean up and i'll drop you off.”Kim stared at her incredulously “Yeah, right. I don't even know you.”“You knew me enough to party at my house,” She continued “My dickhead friends left me, and it looks like yours did too. Were in the same boat.”





	Same Boat

“Hey.” A feminine voice said as it jabbed Kim in the arm, “Get Up.”

She groaned and rolled over, “Five more minutes mom.”

She heard an indignant sound come out of mystery girls mouth, and got pushed roughly.

Kim gazed bleary at whoever had woken her up, “What the fuck?” 

The girl stared at her for a couple of seconds, arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed “One, watch the fucking language thanks. Two, who the fuck are you?”

Kim clenched her jaw and spat her name out. 

“Kim.” The girl raised her eyebrows “Like Kardashian?”

She scoffed “No. Kim like Hart, i'm new. Who’re you?”

“Trini. Trini Prince. The host of this party.”

Kim grimaced.

“Well, new girl, looks like you've partied yourself out, huh?”

Kim rolled her eyes and stumbled while getting up. “Yeah, yeah. Where’s Jason?”

The girl, now known as Trini, lip curled “Who?”

“The boy I came here with.”

“I don't know.” She shrugged “Everybody left a while ago.”

“Oh,” Kim breathed out as she looked around. Nothing left but a trashed house. She checked her phone 12:28 AM. “Shit. He was my ride home.”

Trini rolled her eyes “Of Course he was. You'll be home in 30 mins.” 

Kim squinted her eyes “How? I live like 45 minutes away by walking.”

“Great.” Trini grinned “So you'll help me clean up and i'll drop you off.”

Kim stared at her incredulously “Yeah, right. I don't even know you.”

“You knew me enough to party at my house,” She continued “My dickhead friends left me, and it looks like yours did too. Were in the same boat.”

“Yeah well, I don't know your friends, but they probably left for the simple fact of them being dickheads, i’m sure Jason has a valid reason why he left.”

“Yeah? Check your phone see if he texted.” Trini challenged.

Kim scoffed yet unlocked her phone, to no notifications. Bone dry.

“So?” Trini pressed. Kim stayed quiet. “That's what I thought.”

“Fine.” Kim stomped over angrily and grabbed the trash bag out of her hand. “I’ll help.”

And clean they did.

Kim checked the time on her phone, it was 12:41AM. 

“Aren't your parents worried?”

“Huh?” Kim whipped her head around. “No, no they're not even at home.”

“But..you're new. They're supposed to be packing your lunch and dropping you off to school on Monday.”

“Yeah,” Kim shrugged, “We move around so much, I've had like 30 first days.” She laughed, albeit bitterly.

“I'm sorry.” Trini said earnestly “So, you started on Friday?”

Kim responded popping the ‘p’. “Yup.” As soon as the words left her mouth, her stomach started growling. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

“Someone’s hungry.” Trini laughed.

“Well yeah,” Kim said still bright red “Beer and a slice of pizza aren't exactly filling.”

Trini shrugged “Fair enough. Come on.” She said while grabbing her keys.

Kim’s eyebrows furrowed “Where?”

“Heaven on Earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes sksksk Trini is Diana's daughter. oh & shes a cheerleader. basically a role reversal. also.. i think i'm in way over my head and need a co-writer.


End file.
